


Time

by PervertedSensei



Series: Off the Court [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedSensei/pseuds/PervertedSensei
Summary: Everyone had always assumed they were in a relationship, and Suga had always wished for them to be right. Having given up on ever having a relationship with his straight best friend, he ends up forging a connection with an old rival setter.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is the second part of my Haikyuu series, featuring DaiSuga. I have this idea that this whole series will be one universe and one timeline, just telling the stories of the different pairings. I already have my AsaNoya outline drawn up. I'll work as quickly as I can to update. I didn't want to spoil anything with the tags, so I will be updating said tags as I upload new chapters. Enjoy!

As the professor wrapped up the lecture, Suga glanced out the window of the library classroom. From what he could see, early in the day though it was, the sky was overcast and cloudy, with small flurries of snow just beginning to fall. With a sigh, he began to pack his books back into his bag before shrugging his heavy winter coat on and wrapping his scarf securely around his neck. He slung his bag over his shoulder, jammed his hands into his coat pockets, smiled and bid his professor good day as he left the room. 

He hurried out of the library to the little café in the middle of campus. He ordered and received his drink, adjusted his bag on his shoulder and headed towards his dorm room. The wind outside was picking up, and the snow was falling steadily now. His hands were freezing by the time he made it back to the front door of his dorm. He had taken turns carrying his coffee with different hands, burying the other in his pocket in a feeble attempt at keeping them warm. However, by the time he got there, both of his hands were numb and red and his trembling fingers fumbled with his key card. He kept telling himself that he’d buy a pair of gloves, but it always slipped his mind until moments like these. He made it into the building and headed straight for the elevator.

When he finally made it to his room—tucking his keys back into his pocket and balancing his coffee cup precariously as he opened the door—Daichi looked up from his bed with a game controller in his lap. He looked comfortable in a gray hoodie and black track pants. He grinned, white teeth flashing against his tanned skin, and Suga’s heart fluttered in his chest. “Hey! How was class?”

The silver-haired boy returned the warm smile, willing his heart to beat normally. “It was okay,” he started, a little breathlessly. “As interesting as composition theory can get when I’ve had a limited amount of sleep.” He chuckled, almost nervously. 

Daichi’s brows furrowed slightly in concern as he gazed at his friend. “What time did you get to bed last night?”

“Around three,” Suga answered with a small, sheepish smile. He deposited his cup of coffee on his desk before shrugging out of his coat and hanging it on the back of his desk chair. “I had about a hundred and sixty pages of reading to do for my classes today.” The dark-haired boy made a small noise of sympathy as his tired roommate—usually a mother hen, taking care of everyone around him—stretched and rubbed his freezing hands together, trying to bring feeling back to them. 

“Do you have work to do now?” 

“I’ve got a two-page discussion board posting later this week, and another thirty pages to read, as well. Not to mention a media design project looming in the future. You?”

Daichi smiled, making Suga’s heart skip yet again. “I’m only logging nutritional information this week for health class. Some light lesson reading, nothing like the load you’ve got. I’ve got to start studying for an anatomy quiz next week.” He paused, brow furrowing slightly. “You should probably try and get to bed early tonight, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Suga answered softly, appreciating the other boy’s concern. He knew he probably wouldn’t make any such effort. Daichi knew he probably wouldn’t make any such effort. But the silver-haired boy appreciated the concern nonetheless. 

Suga threw himself into his desk chair and averted his gaze from his roommate for the time being, fairly sure that his face was red with more than just the cold. In an effort to hide his mild embarrassment, Suga found himself reaching for his coffee, wrapping chilled fingers around the cup for warmth and blowing on it before taking a sip. Daichi picked his game controller back up from his lap unpausing his game. The silver-haired boy finished his coffee as he flipped through the assigned article for his next class. 

An hour or two passed in comfortable company between the boys. Daichi played his game, talking occasionally about his day, while Suga sat at his desk, half-heartedly reading articles and skimming textbooks as he listened and occasionally replied.

Their relationship had always been this way—close and comfortable. They both held a deeply rooted understanding of the other, due to the time they had spent playing volleyball together as captain and vice-captain. In many ways, Daichi helped to keep Suga sane as the silver-haired team mom cared for everyone around him, oftentimes neglecting himself. Suga, on the other hand, was a grounding force for the former captain, guiding him in the right direction. Their friendship was a close and deep one, though not very often weighed down by serious matters. Suga refused to ruin such a perfect friendship with absurd notions of romantic feelings.

“I think… I may need to go to the library,” Suga murmured sometime later, partly to himself. Silence had hung between them long enough that the silver-haired boy had begun reading his material closely, and he was wondering if he could incorporate the idea he had just read into his term paper.

Daichi paused his game once again, rolling his eyes. “Suga, the semester only started last week. Do you really need to be living in the library already?” 

The silver-haired boy glared halfheartedly at his roommate, before glancing at the time blinking from the microwave display. “I should have enough time to really research if I leave now.” He hurried out of his desk chair, pulled his coat and scarf on, threw his empty coffee cup out, and turned to Daichi. “Want me to text you so we can meet for dinner?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll see you then,” Daichi sighed, half exasperated.

Without further delay, Suga shoved his hands in his coat pockets and hurried out of the dorm and back into the cold. The snow seemed to have stopped for the time being, the clouds relenting enough for the pale blue sky to be visible. The air was still bitingly cold. By the time the silver-haired boy made it back to the library for the second time that day, his face was cold, and his nose and the tips of his ears red.

Suga thought momentarily about where he should begin searching to find the particular topic he was looking for. After some brief deliberation, he made his way into the meticulously organized maze of towering, alphabetical shelves, scanning titles as he went. After a shelf or two, the name of one of the authors he was looking for jumped out at him, and he quickly snagged the book off the shelf, marking the gap on the shelf by setting the neighboring book on its spine, protruding from the shelf. 

As he flipped silently through the index of the book, finding and glossing over passages that he felt may prove useful, quiet footsteps approached. Deciding the person wasn’t going to bother him, Suga continued to scan a paragraph that had caught his interest.

The footsteps stopped and a long arm stretched past Suga, reaching for a book above his head and slightly startling him. Slender fingers snagged the book deftly from the shelf, and a smooth voice directly behind him whispered, “Imagine seeing you here, Mr. Refreshing.” 

Suddenly alarmed at not only having his personal space invaded, but also having the person address him, Suga spun around, snapping his book shut. Just as he thought, Oikawa Tooru was standing behind him, holding the book he’d just taken from the shelf. 

Suga hadn’t seen the brown-haired setter since their days of competing against each other in high school, about three years previously. They had both grown taller since then, but Oikawa was at least six inches taller now. He was still tall, thin and graceful looking, his chocolate eyes and hair just as they had been in high school. He did look, however, slightly older and more mature, perhaps on account of the half-framed glasses and pea coat he was wearing. Had his face matured as well? As he had always been, he was extremely handsome, and the silver-haired boy tried to keep his thoughts from showing on his face.

Oikawa tucked his book under his arm and slid his hands into his coat pockets, taking a step back. The silver-haired boy swallowed before smiling. “O-Oikawa-san,” he started quietly, remembering they were in a library, “It’s nice to run into you. I didn’t know you went to this university. Um, how are you?”

The brunet smiled a dazzling smile, cocking his head. “No need to look so surprised. I’m good. I only transferred here this semester, actually. It’s nice to run into someone I know.” 

“I can imagine.” Suga conjured up a warm smile through his mild shock. “Why did you transfer?”

“It was easier to get my general study classes at another university. I transferred here for my specific program.”

“Oh? Which program is that?”

“Space sciences, believe it or not,” Oikawa smiled, much less cockily than he had in high school, Suga noted. “What’s yours?”

“Journalism and publishing. I was studying just now when I decided I wanted to look something up. That’s what I headed over here for.”

“Same here, actually. Hey, is there any possibility that you’re in my science lab? I always sit near the back corner and I saw someone who I thought kind of looked like you.”

The silver-haired boy smiled. “I am taking a lab this semester. Is yours at four in the science hall on Tuesdays and Thursdays?”

Oikawa’s face lit up as he returned the smile. “Yeah, it is. I’m sorry I haven’t said hi yet. I didn’t know it was you.” 

“It’s okay,” Suga said reassuringly. “Listen, I was going to go for coffee after I found what I was looking for here. Daichi goes here, too—he’s my roommate—and I was supposed to text him when I was done. Do you want to come?”

Oikawa looked surprised, but smiled happily anyways. “Sure, I’d love to!” Suga turned around and placed the book marking his spot back on the shelf correctly, before turning back to the brunet.

“I’m going to check this one out, so I’m ready to go when you are.”

“This is all I needed,” Oikawa replied, gesturing to the book stuffed under his arm. The two turned and headed towards the check-out counter with their books. While waiting for Oikawa to check his book out, Suga pulled his phone out of his coat pocket and texted Daichi that he was done and heading to the café. The boys packed their books away and bundled up against the cold before leaving the library. 

They chatted as they made their way to the café, and Suga was struck once more by the apparent change in Oikawa since high school. It had been three years, he reasoned. He had probably changed a lot in three years, as well. Oikawa seemed… friendlier? Perhaps it was the fact that they were no longer on opposing teams anymore. The brunet just seemed more straightforward and genuine than he had in the few encounters Suga had had with him previously. 

When they got to the café, Suga pulled his scarf away from his face and sat down at one of the small tables to wait for Daichi. Mimicking him, Oikawa also sat down and made himself reasonably comfortable. 

“So,” the brunet started, resting his chin on the heel of his hand, his eyes glinting, though not maliciously, “You and Daichi are still together?”

In an instant, Suga’s face reddened much more than it had from the cold, and he spluttered. “We’re not together. We never were.” 

At that, Oikawa looked somewhat taken aback. “You never were?” His tone was genuinely confused.

Suga regained his foothold in the conversation. “No, we’ve never been more than friends.” Their entire volleyball team in high school had been under the same misconception. Though Suga would very much have liked for them to be right, he had always vehemently insisted there was nothing but close friendship between himself and the captain.

Oikawa seemed to think for a minute, before searching Suga’s flushed face. A wily smile came over him. “Ah, I see. You like him. But nothing’s going on because… Let me guess. He’s straight. Or thinks he is. And you’ve never done anything about it?” The silver-haired boys face turned an even deeper shade of red and his jaw dropped.

Just then, over Oikawa’s shoulder, Suga watched Daichi enter the café and look around for him. He stood abruptly from the table and shot a pleading glance at Oikawa, begging him silently not to say anything as he turned and waved to his roommate. He took a brief moment to wonder exactly when Oikawa had become so damned insightful—or was it that he had always been so keen, but they had never interacted enough off of the court for Suga to realize?

When Daichi made it to the table, he looked surprised to see his former rival captain there as well. Only then did Suga realize he’d forgotten to mention in his text message that he ran into Oikawa earlier.

“Long time no see,” Oikawa said cheerfully as he stood, facing Daichi and offering his hand for a handshake. He was also taller than Daichi by a few inches, though admittedly neither he nor Suga had anything on Daichi’s muscular build. The former Karasuno captain shook hands with his old rival, a somewhat tight smile firmly on his face. “Well,” Oikawa started after a small silence, “Shall we order?”

After they had ordered, Oikawa—being the typical socialite he was—suggested that they sit at a table and catch up instead of just getting their orders and heading their separate ways. Suga’s stomach tightened anxiously at the taller brunet’s suggestion. Surely, he wouldn’t say anything to Daichi about what he had intuitively guessed about the nature of their relationship just a few minutes prior?

As it was, the boys sat around the table and conversed as they drank their warm drinks and ate. Suga picked at the sandwich he had ordered at Daichi’s behest, not very hungry. He’d get sick if he drank his second coffee of the day on an empty stomach, though, so he forced himself to take a few bites. As he stared morosely at his barely eaten sandwich, he listened to the other two talk about volleyball and their classes, praying that Oikawa wouldn’t bring anything about his feelings for Daichi up.

Oikawa changed the topic of conversation suddenly by turning a knitted brow and concerned eyes on the silver-haired boy. “Suga-chan, aren’t you hungry? You should eat.” Suga could feel Daichi’s eyes weighing questioningly on him, though he refused to meet them. _Suga-chan_?

“I’m just not hungry, I suppose,” he answered a moment later, smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. 

“Oh. Are you feeling okay? Hmm, you don’t feel hot.” _That_ , Suga thought, had to be a downright _lie_ , as he blushed brightly when Oikawa reached a soft hand out to brush his forehead and cheek. The brunet’s hand was large and warm, and a bolt of uneasiness lanced through the silver-haired boys stomach as he realized he didn’t mind the touch at all. Rather, he enjoyed it. He thought, fleetingly, that had Daichi not been there, sitting across from them and wearing a very confused and almost suspicious look, he would have leaned into the light touch.

The three boys finished their meals and before they went their separate ways, Oikawa gave Suga a brief hug. The silver-haired boy once more felt the flush rise in his cheeks as he wrapped his arms lightly around the brunet, returning the embrace. Daichi once more seemed skeptical, but didn’t say anything. Oikawa smiled brightly as he stepped back and gave a cheerful wave, starting in the direction of his on-campus apartment. Suga watched him go for a moment before turning to Daichi with a shy smile. The two made their way back towards their dorm room, and this time, the freezing cold didn’t seem quite as bitter as before to Suga.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed! They make me feel really good, and maybe even drive me to write faster. I know there wasn't anything smutty in this chapter, which is actually super weird for me, but I promise it's in the works. Stay tuned!


End file.
